Babylon 5 Drakh Entire Mothership
Name: Mothership Craft: Drakh Entire Mothership Type: Mothership Scale: Death Star Length: 59,690 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 5,350; Skeleton: 535/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 6D+2; Capital Ship Gunnery: 5D; Capital Ship Piloting: 6D+2; Capital Ship Shields: 6D+2; Communications: 6D+2; Sensors: 6D+2 Passengers: 12,500,000 Cargo Capacity: 25,000,000 metric tons Consumables: 5,000 months Hyperdrive: x20 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: -3D Space: 1 Hull: 36D Shields: 1D Sensors *Passive: 60 / 1D+2 *Scan: 120 / 3D+2 *Search: 240 / 5D+2 *Focus: 6 / 7D+1 Weapons *'Improved Heavy Neutron Cannon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 6D+2 Space Range: 1-30/60/120 Damage: 16D *'4 Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-6/11/23 Damage: 8D+1 Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: Yes *Crew: 5,350 :*Officers: 50 :*Pilots: 100 :*Sensor Operators: 200 :*Crewmen: 5,000+ *Average Crew Experience Level: Drakh Veteran *Stealth: 1 (Base Difficulty to Detect Ship) *Drakh Flight Computer *Drakh Gravitic Energy Grid: 1D *Gravitic Engine Ship Complement: *Battle Cruiser: 4 *Light Raider: 120 *Shuttle: Innumerable Description: Amu, ‘Home’ When the Drakh were first encountered, these staggeringly huge vessels were dubbed ‘motherships’ because they were the carriers for a huge number of Raiders. The name is far more accurate than was originally intended; these clanships are the heart of Drakh society and industry. They are home, homeland, family and biosphere all at once. It is a measure of the Drakh’s dedication and fearlessness that they have, at times, brought their Motherships onto the frontline of battle. This is perhaps on a par with taking EarthDome, packing it with some of the greatest works of art and science from the entire history of humanity as well as millions of innocent children, then flying it into battle. The tactical value of the massive Mothership cannot be understated – between its sheer mass, its nigh-invulnerable shields, the rank upon rank of breaching pods and Raiders nestled in its cavernous hangars and its considerable firepower, the Mothership can be the deciding factor in even the largest engagements. However, that tactical value must be measured against the huge social and economic value of the ship. The loss of a single Mothership is too much for all but the largest clans to survive. Generally recognized as the largest ship in space since the disappearance of the Shadow and Vorlon planet-killing craft, the Drakh mothership is capable of being used as a frontline battleship, advanced carrier or a forward base of operations in hostile space. Able to withstand incredible amounts of damage and with the most advanced gravitic energy grid array found on any Drakh vessel, only the most powerful weapons will have an appreciable effect on the mothership. The Drakh will often send a mothership into the heart of any battle, where its mass and weapon arrays will tear apart the greatest threats the enemy can deploy but they will rarely allow one to be destroyed, preferring to withdraw to repair a heavily damaged mothership before launching another attack at a later date. In addition to its formidable weaponry, a mothership will also usually have a full complement of raiders within their immense hangers, thus forming a fleet unto themselves. The Mothership design is similar to that of the Carrier, but is obviously much, much bigger. Again, the ship is built around a central spine, with multipurpose bays and living quarters in the spaces between the spine and the hull. Bulk supplies like water and unprocessed metals are kept closest to the hull. The industrial zones take up the upper section of the ship, close to the spine and its embedded reactors. The bottom levels contain the reclamation pits and hydroponics bays; sandwiched between the endless jungle and the smog-ridden industrial zones are the clan warrens, where millions of Drakh live and work. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Drakh mothership *Babylon 5: The Drakh (pages 62-63) *thedemonapostle